fanmade_battleroyalefandomcom-20200213-history
Change-log
List of updates. Version 1.4.3 (April 11th 2019) * Spring Boots ** Added the function to charge Spring Boots. Jumping with Spring Boots will let you jump higher than normal. You can charge the Spring Boots for a total of 3 seconds to jump even higher. Version 1.4.2 (April 4th 2019) * Shock Grenade ** Reduced damage from 20 damage every 0.5 seconds to 10 damage every second. ** Damage is no longer blocked by Armor, Version 1.4.1 (April 2nd 2019) * Fixed reload time for the Silenced Assault Rifle * Increased the reload time for the Hunting Rifle. ** Hunting Rifle Level 1 *** Reload time increased from 1.4 to 1.7 ** Hunting Rifle Level 2 *** Reload time increased from 1.2 to 1.5 ** Hunting Rifle Level 3 *** Reload time increased from 1 to 1.3 * Increased health of the Bicycle from 250 to 300. Version 1.4.0 (April 2nd 2019) After Yesterdays April Fools, update we are reverting most of the joke changes. Some features were intended to be removed with today's update, but with the positive feedback we got, we decided that the following was much needed * Added the Bicycle! ** Bikes are one seated vehicles found at Campy City, Trusty Town, Putrid Park, Sandy Stadium, Calm Cabins and Blissful Beach. ** Bikes have 250 HP (Previously 100 HP) and breaks after all HP is gone. ** Bikes will break if falling more than 20M. (Previously 15M) ** You can preform tricks on the Bike for points. (Points don't affect gameplay) * Pitons can now be used as melee weapons ** 5 damage per hit. ** You can swing the Piton every 1 second. ** Using two Pitons deals 5 damage each but can be used every 0.5 seconds for some speedy stabby time! ** Pitons will break after 9 (melee) uses. (originally 7) Using Pitons for mobility wont remove durability. * Added a training mode with a shooting gallery, racetrack, etc. * Spring Boots no longer let you bounce to max height. * Removed the extra view settings. * Ammo Crates will drop the intended amount of ammo again. * Winning a game will grant you 150 Red Coins. (Previously 100) * Hook and Rope will no longer break while scaling a surface. * The old sounds for the guns have returned. * Smoke Bombs no longer damage players. * Granted all players with a sombrero to use in their head slot in the locker. * Removed the trash button from the player inventory. Vaulted * Airpods Version 1.3.0 (April 1st 2019) * Added the Bicycle! ** Bikes are one seated vehicles found at Campy City, Trusty Town, Putrid Park, Sandy Stadium, Calm Cabins and Blissful Beach. ** Bikes have 100 HP and breaks after all HP is gone. ** Bikes will break if falling more than 15M. ** You can preform tricks on the Bike for your 1 AFK spectator. ** Bikes will be removed soon due to this being in a test stage. * Added Airpods! ** Airpods are a level 100 Item that allow you to listen to music! ** Airpods can only be found in Item Crates. ** Airpods have a 1 minute battery life so jam out while you have the chance! * Spring Boots now let you bounce to max height. * Added new settings for the view you prefer: ** Mirror your view for a great experience! ** Flip your view upside down for those days you lay upside down! ** Tint your screen Green or Blue for those dark and dull areas! ** Make everything pitch black! * Ammo Crates now drop 1 - 3 of each ammo type. * Hook and Rope will now break when trying to scale a surface;what did you expect? It's rope. * Winning a game now grants 1000 Red Coins! Get out there and win! * Every character model now wears a sombrero. * All gun sounds updated to our liking: ** For example the Pump Shotgun now uses the sound of a guy making a boom sound! Drop in and fire some of the guns and listen for the new sounds yourself! * Smoke Bombs now damage you for 5 HP every second. * Pitons can now be used as melee weapons ** 5 damage per hit. ** You can swing the Piton every 1 second. ** Using two Pitons deals 5 damage each but can be used every 0.5 seconds for some speedy stabby time! ** Pitons will break after 7 (melee) uses. Using Pitons for mobility wont remove durability. * Added a Training Mode with a shooting gallery. * Added a trash button to destroy guns and items you don't want other people to have! ** We actually don't remember where this is but it's found somewhere in your inventory. Version 1.2.0 (March 28th 2019) * Added Spring Boots ** Level 4 ** Mobility Item ** Wearing Spring Boots lets the user jump higher. ** Wearing Spring Boots also lets the user take no falling damage. ** Found in Loot Crates and Supply Drops. * Added Red and Blue Coins, the new currency used to buy cosmetics. Moe info coming soon... * Fixed floating Loot Crate at Fumy Farms. * Added 15 new challenge types. * Winning a game now grants you 50 Red Coins. * Added different clothing types for your character. * Added 2 new character models. Version 1.1.1 (March 21 2019) * Increased the stats of the Silenced Submachine Gun ** Silenced Submachine Gun Level 1 *** Damage increased from 13 to 15 *** Headshot damage increased from 26 to 30 ** Silenced Submachine Gun Level 2 *** Damage increased from 14 to 16 *** Headshot damage increased from 28 to 32 ** Silenced Submachine Gun Level 3 *** Damage increased from 15 to 17 *** Headshot damage increased from 30 to 34 * Fixed the blur on the icon for the Piton. Version 1.1 (March 20 2019) * Added a new marked but unnamed location south of Fumy Farms. * Added the news feed in the lobby. * Added a store. There are currently no items available for sale at the moment. * Added challenges. Complete challenges for XP. * Added multiple settings for gameplay such as more precise sensitivity, graphic settings, and custom keybinds. * Removed various elements from out-of-bound areas on the map to increase framerate in those areas. * Improved icons for the Hook and Rope, Piton, Decoy, Shock Grenade, Smoke Bomb, Med-Pack, Small Armor, Half Armor, Full Armor, Double Barrel Shotgun, Pump Shotgun, Pistol, Heavy Pistol and Hunting Rifle. Version 1.0.4 - (March 14 2019) * Decoy ** Decoys held item will now drop on the ground if the Decoy is about to fall of the map. ** Fix for Decoys not dropping held item while destroyed while in Stinky Swamp or Loopy Lake. ** Fix for Decoys walking through the sails on the boats at Dusky Docks. ** Fix for Decoys not being able to be destroyed if the player dies first. * Grenade ** Fix for grenades being able to be thrown through the sails on the boats at Dusky Docks. Version 1.0.3 (March 14 2019) * Band-aids ** Drop stack size reduced to 5. * Piton ** Pitons may now be used to scale brick buildings. * Added in some easter eggs around the map. Version 1.0.2 (March 13 2019) * Mystery Box ** Shock Grenades have been removed from the Mystery Box loot pool and added to Loot Crates and as ground loot. Version 1.0.1 (March 11 2019) * FAMAS ** FAMAS now deals correct amount of headshot damage. Version 1.0 (March 10 2019) * Game released! Category:Updates Category:Lists